Don't Let The Dead Bite
by BritLynn97
Summary: The world is no more, taken over by the undead, Biters. Rose never thought she'd have to fight for her life...especially against things that just want to eat her. On her way to go get her parents, she meets Dimitri. When a herd of Biters breaks into their camp, they are forced to split up, making Rose continue to get her parents alone. This is where the story picks up. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hii guys! This is my new story, Don't Let The Dead Bite. I have a major writers' block for my other story, Caught On Love, and this idea was just running around in my head. It's different, I haven't seen anyone use Vampire Academy in a Zombie infested world. I figured, why not? I'm a big Walking Dead fan and since it's on it's mid-season break, I'm on a withdrawl from Zombies. :D I wrote a small chapter because I'm not sure how you guys will like it. This is my first time writing anything in the sci-fi/horror genres so I'm not sure how good it is. But here it is...like always, read & Review and tell me how it is!**_

_********__Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy and all the respectable characters that she created. I, Brittany, in no way, own anything with Vampire Academy. I purely own only the plot._

* * *

_**Don't Let The Dead Bite**_

_**Chapter 1 – Dysfunctional**_

**RPOV**

The world has gone to shits. You're in jail for a night for a bar fight, get out the next day and people have gone mad. You got people biting others and eating them. Who does that?!

The government tried to cover it up, saying synthetic drugs caused people to do those things but soon it was ruled out…once one of the secret service men got bit and turned into a crazy person too. After that they did tests on the people—if you can even call them that, they didn't know what to think of it. It was like a disease that attacked your immune system, killing you. A few hours later you would wake up and the only think on your mind was to chase people and eat them.

Zombism is what they called it. Of course you had skeptics, like me. I wasn't exactly sure what to think. Who would? I figured people were just going mad, a mental disease. I thought they still had some human qualities. Boy was I wrong. I almost became one of them. I shot the bastard maybe twenty times until I shot him in the middle of the head…right between his eyes. Then there I realized this was now the world I lived in. I had to accept it.

From that day on I trained. I became stronger and more skilled with knives and guns, but as I became stronger the world became weaker. In a matter of a few weeks, maybe a few months, most of the population of the world was undead biters.

* * *

"We need to move, Rose!" my father, Abe, whispered to me. I took a quick glance at him, then looked back in front of me. "…Rose…" I shushed him.

"Be quiet, old man!" I whispered back. "There are five of them right out front…maybe more. The only way we're going anywhere is if I take them out. Go back upstairs with mom." I took out my sword. I didn't know how many of them there actually were so I needed to use the most efficient but quietest method. That method also happened to be the most dangerous one—getting close to them. I looked back at Abe giving him a pointed look then using my chin pointed towards the stairs. Abe sighed but went back up stairs. I waited a few minutes until I was sure he was back upstairs, and then looked back towards the front door, jumping back after seeing a Biter right at the window next to the door. _Shit._

I quickly moved out of the line of sight, but wasn't fast enough. It started moaning and growling and I knew I had to open the door. My mom was going to kill me for getting Biter blood on her floor. I took a deep breath, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it. I yanked it open then quickly stepped back, in a defensive move. The Biter ran—if you can call it running—into the house. I brought my sword up and took a swing…taking its head clean off. I didn't have time to admire my swordsmanship as another one came in. This went on for a few minutes, each time I cut the head off of them.

I was taking deep breaths to catch my breath. The sword was a little dull and was heavy; it took all my weight put into the swing to get the head off quickly. I closed the door, and watched ass my father and mother came down the stairs. My mother's eyes opened wide when she saw the Biters on the ground. I looked down. There were maybe five or 6 of them laying there.

The bad thing about only chopping the heads off, they were still "alive". Their mouths still made moaning sounds and they could still bite you. "Wait," I told my parents. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me. "They aren't human so they aren't going to die once you take their heads off. You need to hit their brain…just to make sure." I took my sword in both hands and brought it over my head and will all my force brought it back down, into its head and threw its brain. It stopped making noise. I did it to the rest of the heads lying on the ground.

"Okay, now we can—you are _not_ bringing all that!" My mother had two suitcases in her hands and I could see two more at the top of the stairs. "We're not going on vacation to the Bahamas' mom. We're walking into a world of undead assholes who will try to eat you. Take _one_—preferably one with clothes and toiletries. You don't need you're stilettos or your designer purses." I rolled my eyes as my mother, Janine, glared at me running a hand through her fiery red curls. Abe chuckled, adding a 'told you so' after me. I shook my head looking out the front window. I sighed.

"We need to leave now. They hear their buddies moaning and groaning. It's their calling I guess. Grab your suit_case_ and when I open this door…I want you to run for the truck. Got it?" I heard them agree. I looked back out the window and walked to the front door. Abe and Janine right behind me. I looked over my shoulder and they both nodded, signaling they were ready. I moved out of their way, with my hand on the doorknob. I twisted and yanked the door open, my parents running out as soon as it was opened.

There was one Biter in the front yard. I ran ahead of them and took it out. I stood outside of the truck until they were in. They hopped in the driver's seat as soon as they were in.

"_Nice_, Rose. Where'd you steal this one from?!" My father was a die hard for cars; Ford F-150's to be exact. I closed my eyes tightly to stop the memories. I didn't need them right now. He was dead, probably one of them now. I opened my eyes again, hoping my father didn't see they close.

"Funny Abe, real funny. It was a…a friends. Which speaking of friends…before all this happened…did you see—do you know if Liss is—is she—" Abe put his hand on my shoulder. I looked into his brown eyes, my brown eyes. I was sure I'd see sympathy but I only saw curiousness.

"We did see her. She stopped by a few days before the world went to shit. She looked scared, nervous. She wouldn't tell us why. She lived in the city, Rose. We can't go into the city." My parents lived in the suburbs of Chicago and I do remember Lissa did live in the city…right in the middle. She loved to be able to hear the cars drive by on the streets below her. She loved the busyness of the city. Even though I knew this, my heart dropped. I couldn't go in there. If he was here, even though he'd want to get her…to help me he'd convince me not too. He was all about saving people, but he wouldn't go against an army completely out numbered. My father could beat you out of the water in darts and my mother's only quality was looking good. What would they do? Dart the Biters to death and beat them with Stilettos? I nodded my head, putting the key in the ignition, starting the truck.

I knew I couldn't go in the city. It was tearing me apart, but I couldn't risk my parents' lives or my life to see if my friend was still alive and not a Biter. I didn't know where we would go. No place was safe. Each passing day those things would get hungrier. They soon will eat everything in that one spot then move on to places with food. We might be safe right now, but we wouldn't be sooner or later. As I drove in the opposite direction of Chicago, I thought back to the times where everything was okay. It's hard to believe that was only a few months ago.

* * *

_**Again, remember to read & review. I especially need some tips and advice for this story...lol. Oh and Happy holidays to everyone...even though I'm a day late. :D**_


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so first off, I am _so so so_ sorry! This is going to be a quick author's note, don't worry.

I am deeply sorry for not updating either one of my stories. I have a valid excuse though! Around the third marking period in school(around February or march) The amount of work I was given increased a lot. I wasn't even able to keep up with it, resulting me in failing the marking period for two classes and my averages for the less extensive classes to even drop. I spent my time trying to keep up with all the work and all the tests and quizzes this state makes us do. Long story short, after the second marking period it all went downhill and I had absolutely no life other than school and homework. It was quite sad really.

Good news though...

SCHOOL IS ALMOST DONE! I have four more days of school itself but I'll have to go back to take my regents. And possibly have to go to summer school.( Also very sad) But more good news, I'll be able to update again! I've already planned out the next chapter for _Don't Let The Dead Bite_ but I'll soon have _Caught On Love'_s next chapter planned out also. So, be looking for those sometime in the next few weeks or so.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating and for this not being an updated chapter. All in due time though!

-BritLynn


End file.
